1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits and, more particularly, to data transmission circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing data demands have resulted in ongoing efforts to improve data throughput. This data demand can be seen in both wired and wireless environments, where end users are accessing increasing volumes of data, including sound, video, text, etc. In view of these demands, there are ongoing developments in the industry to improve data communications.